


Onsen Fun

by bunny_d_kate



Category: V6
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_d_kate/pseuds/bunny_d_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a V6 onsen trip turns into babysitting slightly tipsy band members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen Fun

Kumagusu was changing. It was obvious and they all agreed that it was a good step. And a necessary one. They had known that following in the footsteps of “Gakkou e Ikou!” wouldn’t be easy but even taking this aspect into consideration, the ratings of the follow-up had only been mediocre so far. Of course most opinions were polite and vague as dictated by Japanese etiquette, but they had a pretty good idea what the audience was thinking because they felt the same way. It was boring: the topics, the guests, the location shots (or the lack thereof), the whole concept really.

They had given up GeI because it took too much effort and because the higher-ups had decided that the band was slowly getting too old for a show like this and should aim for an audience that was more similar in age and taste. Striking a good balance between the two apparently wasn’t that easy.

As usual it had been Inohara who spoke up first. After discussing it among themselves, they forwarded their concerns to the management. What followed was a series of meetings to decide what could/should/would be changed. They couldn’t complain about a lack of ideas. Though filtering out the good ones was more difficult. Some were just not doable, others were as boring as what they had now, some even worse and some were just plain crazy. Most of those came out of Inocchi’s mouth. Of course, the usual suspects were presented as well: Children, animals, food, embarrassing Okada, getting Leader in touch with anything crawling on more than 4 legs and stripping the members down to as few clothes as possible.

Especially the latter seemed to have gotten stuck in the producers’ minds. At least that would explain the extensive amount of onsen location shots they had been doing over the course of the year. It had all started with Beniko-san who had been invited to one of the shows because she claimed herself to be an expert on onsens all over the country. Ken had been asked to accompany her on one of her trips and consequently the ratings had experienced a high they hadn’t seen in months. If this had been due to Beniko-san’s tragically unrequited love for the cameraman or Ken’s well-toned abs wasn’t 100% clear but it was a good enough reason to turn it into something like a regular feature on the show.

For the summer special, Inohara and Sakamoto had joined them and as more members involved seemed to attract more viewers, they had been told that for the grand “Onsen Trip”-finale they were all going to visit the place that had been voted “Most recommended Onsen 2009”.

As this particular place was located somewhere up in Aomori, departure was scheduled in the early morning hours and so all members gathered at the TV station where they were supposed to be picked up by their bus at 5:30am on a cloudy Friday.

Due to lack of sleep, the mood on the bus was rather subdued. Even Inocchi keep mostly quiet, dozing off not five minutes after the bus had left the parking area. Even though he was still all smiles and no eyes, sometimes you could notice after all that his little family was keeping him busy at home. Fortunately for the rest of the team, Ken seemed to be too tired to try out some of his new musical treasures on them, too. Headphones firmly plugged into his ears, he was nodding his head to the rhythm that only he could hear. Go had pulled his base cap deep into his face and was snoring softly while Okada was clicking through the pictures on his camera. Only Sakamoto and Nagano were engaged in a quiet conversation. Probably about the restaurants Nagano was planning on visiting once they arrived in Aomori.

The sleepy peace only lasted for about 3 hours though. The Go/Ken-combi didn’t need much energy to be up for pranks and so Ken had decided that playing around with the height adjustment lever of Go’s seat was pretty much hilarious. Of course his buddy couldn’t leave this alone and soon the two were wiggling and giggling in their seats, still trying to catch the other one by surprise even though they had been doing nothing else for over half an hour. They had tried it on Okada, too, but after getting an amused chuckle the first time, their second try only resulted in him getting up and looking for another seat further away from them.

The other effect their silly antics had on the dynamics on the bus was that they finally woke Inocchi from his well deserved slumber who – now feeling rejuvenated – declared that it was time for some jolly singing. This was a field trip after all. That the bus driver had one of Kitajima Saburo’s Best Of Enka-CDs lying around in the glove compartment was pure coincidence of course. 

After a late lunch stop and a few more hours of driving they finally reached Aomori prefecture when it was already starting to get dark again.

At first glance, the ryokan was elegant but not too posh to feel uncomfortable in it. After a warm welcome by the hotel staff, they were handed their yukatas and shown to their rooms. Unlike their last trip for their 10th anniversary, they had smaller rooms this time though Inohara was fast to declare that a big slumber party in one of the rooms could surely be arranged. Sakamoto just rolled his eyes at that, mumbling something about never getting any sleep with that maniac around.

With respect to their (once again) growling stomachs, it was decided that dinner would be served before they’d go off to try out the onsen.

When entering the dining hall, a mixture of the most delicious smells already wafted over to them, making their mouths water. After sitting down at the big dining table, the staff started bringing in plates after plates of different seafood and vegetable dishes each one accompanied by delighted “Aaah~”s and “Ooh~”s.

By the time the table was laden with delicacies, Nagano looked like he was in seventh heaven and was already sniffing at different bowls and lids like the gourmet that he was.

Of course good food got even better with a few good drinks to go along with it, so beer and sake were served as well. And maybe, just maybe the producers had been speculating that getting the members slightly drunk would double the fun. With some of them it didn’t take much anyway. And with some… even less.

“KEN!”, Sakamoto’s voice bellowed through the room.

“You didn’t just throw a shiitake mushroom at my face…”

“I did, too.”, the culprit giggled with flushed cheeks and a wicked grin on his lips.

“I thought it looked a little boring.”

Go and Inohara simultaneously erupted into fits of laughter in which Go knocked over one of the almost empty sake bottles. As if on command, one of the waitresses shuffled in like a kind spirit and mopped up the mess while exchanging the now empty bottle with a full one.

Like in a counting-out game, Ken then started pointing at each of them in turn, even though his hand-eye coordination obviously had been suffering slightly. 

“You have a boring face. Inocchi has one with slits for eyes. Nagano has a kind face. Go-tsun has one that looks like a werewolf. I have a super-duper-cute face. And Dekopa here…”

Okada who was seated next to him flinched as the pointing finger almost hit him in the eye.

“…has a stupid gloomy face because he’s a party pooper.”

Instead of answering, Okada just took another swig from his beer. He was used to Ken’s teasing, especially when he was drunk. It was mostly cute though sometimes he didn’t know where to draw the line anymore.

“Let’s have another round!!”, Inocchi cheered and got up to fill up all the empty cups with more sake.

“Perfect. Give him more alcohol. That one is not going swimming after this. I don’t want him to drown.”, Sakamoto grumbled.

“But I wanna go~!!”, Ken whined with his bottom lip sticking out in his best puppy pout.

“The only place you’re still going is your bed.”

“…Stupid Leader…”

“I heard that!”

“STUPID LEADER!!”

The pouting lip was quivering dangerously now.

Meanwhile, Go was rolling around on the floor with a high-pitched giggle, his hair sticking out from his head in a ruffled mess. He was definitely past his limit, too.

“Stop laughing like a hyena, Go-tsun! You’re stupid, too!”, Ken howled and turned away to bury his face in the sleeve of Okada’s yukata. Okada looked at him, blinking in slight confusion while the loose-fitting garment was slowly being pulled off his shoulder. When he tried to pull it back up, his eyes met the teary ones of his fellow band member whose pout was now so impressive that it would put a five-year-old little girl with goldilocks hair to shame.

“Okatchi~! They’re all mean to me!!”

“They don’t mean it. You’re just tired.”, Okada replied and gave his head a light pat.

“It’s been a long day. Maybe you should get some rest, Ken-chan.”, Nagano piped up.

“But I’m not ti-“, a elongated yawn interrupted his sentence, making the rest of it rather pointless.

One hand was rubbing his tired eyes while the other one was still holding on to Okada’s sleeve.

“I want Okatchi to take me to bed.”

All eyes were now on the youngest member who just raised an eyebrow.

“But I’m not-“

“Please~~?!”

It felt like the pleading eyes were boring right into his soul. This wasn’t fair. He was good at almost anything but resisting Ken’s puppy eyes wasn’t one of those things.

“Please just take him to bed, Okada.”, Sakamoto sighed rubbing his temples.

And so Okada got up with a shrug and reached out his hand to help his tipsy little friend to get up from the floor.

“Come on, Kenken. Bedtime.”

It was almost amazing how fast the sullen expression on Ken’s face was exchanged with a bright smile that made him remember just why this guy had been dubbed “V6’s sun” (by himself of course).

“Will you give me a piggy-back ride?”

“No.”

“Oh… okay~.”

Apparently not too fazed by this setback, Ken bounced off towards the bedrooms while Okada shuffled after him in a slightly less energetic way. When he reached the room, Ken was already sprawled out on one of the futons and stared at the ceiling.

Still standing in the doorway, Okada gave him a look that was half annoyed, half amused.

“Now what?”

Ken just grinned and beckoned him over with a lazy wave of his hand.

Once Okada was standing in front of the bed, he raised one leg and wiggled a sock-clad foot at him.

“Take off my socks~!”, he cooed while looking up at him with a sweet smile that was reserved for times when he wanted people to do something for him.

Okada didn’t even act surprised anymore. It wasn’t the first time he was asked to do this and it probably wasn’t the last time either. He wasn’t quite sure why a little alcohol apparently rendered his friend incapable of taking off his own socks but it was always the first thing he’d ask of him and Okada had learned the hard way that refusing his wishes in this state was not a good idea.

Grabbing onto his foot, he tugged at the woolen fabric until it came off.

“There. The other one, too?”

But instead of lifting up the other leg, Ken just crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled at him.

“Not like that!”

“Like what? Should I do a little dance while doing it?”, Okada asked with a frown.

“Be more gentle.”

Okada hung his head with a sigh. He was starting to get a little irritated. First he was dragged away from a perfectly good meal and now he was bossed around by some little brat that had been insulting him not half an hour ago.

“Party poopers don’t do gentle.”

Ken blinked at him for a second until his foggy brain seemed to have made the right connection. Then his pout slowly changed from defiant to somewhat guilty.

“I didn’t mean that.”

“…And you don’t have a stupid face either.”, he added with a mumble.

“Oh really?”

This was rare. Ken usually didn’t like apologizing. Maybe he was really getting tired.

“You know you don’t. You have a perverted creeper face sometimes and occasionally it looks like a wood carving but it’s always handsome.”

“You could have left out the creeper part but thank you”, Okada replied with a chuckle and flopped down on the bed.

“Now gimme that foot.”

Ken giggled and poked his toes into his side before resting his foot on his lap.

This time Okada made sure to pull the sock off more carefully, even giving the big toe a light squeeze when he was done. When he looked up, Ken was staring at him with a dreamy smile.

“What are you looking at?”

“You.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re nice to look at.”

Ken sure had a talent to spout off random comments like this that still managed to make him blush even after 15 years.

“Aww too bad. I bet the fans would love to see that blush on your cheeks right now.”

And there was that teasing grin again.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”, Okada muttered and was about to get up when something tugged at the back of his yukata.

When he turned around, it felt like the atmosphere had suddenly changed. Ken wasn’t looking at him anymore and his voice was small when he spoke up again.

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Huh?”

When he finally did look up, his expression was almost shy. As if he was scared of being rejected.

Of course Ken wasn’t always as cheerful and boisterous as he liked to make people believe but this still was a side of his personality he was rarely willing to show to others. Even when drunk he usually just got more uninhibited and blunt but not quiet and withdrawn like Okada.

Seeing him like this made his protective instinct flare up which was always present but usually not very active because Ken mostly didn’t need protection.

“Please stay…”

His voice was close to pleading now even though it was nothing more than a whisper.

How could he say no? That would be like leaving a lost child in a dark scary forest on a night with no moon. But acting too willing wasn’t good either. Ken shouldn’t get used to this kind of treatment or he’d twist him around his little finger even more than he already did.

“Fine.”, Okada grumbled and crawled over to the futon that was shoved right next to the one Ken was lying on.

“I’ll stay. Now go to sleep.”, he added once he had laid down with his back turned on him.

For a while nothing happened. Okada perked up his ears to try and maybe catch a light snoring but there was no sound apart from the cicadas chirring away outside.

He was already drifting off into a light slumber himself when suddenly an arm was wrapped around his waist and a body was pressed up against his back from behind making him gasp in surprise.

“K-ken, what-?”

There was no answer. Just Ken’s warm breath tickling the skin on his neck where he had rested his head. And the fingers that were clinging to the front of his yukata.

Maybe he really was asleep already and this was some form of sleepwalking. But even if it was, there was no way he was going to get away from here now without waking him up again.

So he stayed. Dinner would be cold by now anyway. And at least here he could get some sleep without Inocchi’s constant giggling. And as the skinship addict that he was, he didn’t really mind the closeness either. The closeness that made him feel the beating of Ken’s heart through the thin fabric of his clothes and the way one of his feet had sneaked its way between his legs as if to keep warm. It felt pretty nice actually. Not that he would tell him anything about that when they woke up in the morning. Maybe he would sneak out before that anyway. And maybe Ken wouldn’t even remember. He wasn’t quite sure if that was a good or a bad thing but for now he didn’t care. For now this was how he would spend the night and he had definitely had worse.


End file.
